Commercial catalysts require sufficient structural integrity to withstand the process of being loaded into the reactor and to prevent breakup and attrition during the reaction process. A catalyst that loses structural integrity during the course of reactor operation may produce fines which in turn can cause a multitude of problems including for example changes in pressure across the reactor bed, bed channeling, and the plugging of downstream pipes or vessels. A catalyst having poor mechanical and/or physical properties that result in the loss of structural integrity may negatively impact the overall economics of a commercial production process. Thus, there is an ongoing need for catalysts having improved mechanical and physical properties.